1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, a physical quantity detection device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In general, a circuit device is known which detects physical quantity based on a detection signal from a physical quantity transducer. For example, a gyro sensor includes a circuit device which detects angular velocity or the like as physical quantity. The gyro sensor is equipped in, for example, an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera or a smart phone, or a moving object such as a vehicle or an airplane. The gyro sensor performs camera shake correction, posture control, assisted GPS navigation, or the like, using physical quantity such as detected angular velocity.
The related art of the circuit device of the gyro sensor is disclosed in JP-A-2014-197010 and JP-A-2012-058010. JP-A-2014-197010 and JP-A-2012-058010 provide two detection circuits such as a detection circuit for a physical quantity signal and a detection circuit for an undesired signal, as a synchronization detection circuit. In addition, the detection circuit for an undesired signal is used for failure detection of the circuit device.
However, in the related art of JP-A-2014-197010 and JP-A-2012-058010, an output signal of the detection circuit for a physical quantity signal changes to an arbitrary signal level. Hence, there is a problem in which it is difficult to detect failure of a circuit provided in a path which passes through the detection circuit, even if the output signal of the detection circuit for a physical quantity signal is used. For example, in a case where a filter unit is provided on a rear stage side of a synchronization detection circuit, it is difficult to detect failure of the filter unit.